


Step by Step

by nowordsneeded



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cliche af, College!AU, M/M, mostly conversation cz i like it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-14 05:26:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7155500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nowordsneeded/pseuds/nowordsneeded
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cliche encounter which leads to another cliche relationship. (A set of stories in the same Jihoon x Seungcheol universe)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Encounter

"Lee Jihoon"

 

"Lee Jihoon?"

 

"Yeah. Lee Jihoon, Mingyu's friend. Why?"

 

"No way. He's usually very neat though? With his hair combed and bangs down?"

 

Wonwoo tsk-ed. Seungcheol is a very observant person, yes, but kind of slow in this kind of case.

 

"Hyung, it's the same person can't you see? He's just wearing snapback and has his hair pushed back. I do that, too sometimes."

 

"He is hot."

 

"What?"

 

"He is hot. Do you think he has a boyfriend?"

 

"Do you think he is gay? Mingyu never told me his sexuality so I cannot guarantee."

 

Wonwoo's rhythmical answer gave him a slight goosebumps.

 

"Ah..."

 

Wonwoo scoffed. "Hyung please."

 

"Why are you being like this today? Why? Mingyu didn't give you the head last night?"

 

"HYUNG!"

 

"I have class in 10 minutes. BYE!"

 

Just like that, Choi Seungcheol stormed off, leaving the sulky Wonwoo under the tree in front of their faculty building.

 

Oh, right, he had class together with Lee Jihoon that day.

 

 

♧♧♧

 

 

 

Lee Jihoon is cute though. Usually his fluffy pink hair is combed so neat and well-conditioned. He wears cute L-sized sweater with pastel colors combined with shorts. Oh, _oh_ , his shoes are cute, too. Uhm, maybe not his shoes but his legs. Those smooth milky white pair of legs. _Damn_.

 

People said a lot of things about Lee Jihoon, the genius composer of the Composition Department. That he is the _tsundere_ type; that you shouldn't get fooled by his cute appearance, that you shouldn't get into his bad side, that his change of mood is scary. Seungcheol wondered why and how because he couldn't get to see Lee Jihoon everyday so he didn’t have much time to observe (they only have ONE class together for goodness' sake). So, it's obviously not his fault if he always thinks that Lee Jihoon is that cute pastel-haired boy with silky bangs who always wear clothes twice his size.

 

But, today, he saw Jihoon's face clearly without hair covering half of it like usual. Damn, those eyebrows made him looked so intimidating. And he completed the look with his usual oversized sweater and ripped jeans. Seungcheol didn't even realize that he stared at him for almost five minutes already.

 

"What's your problem?"

 

Seungcheol startled at the sudden question coming from the same boy he thought about just now. Jihoon looked at him with a clear annoyed expression on his face.

 

"Nothing. It's just...." Seungcheol bit his lower lip nervously while looking at the boy two desks away from him. Jihoon waited. And he decided to just fuck it all.

 

"I think you look hot with your hair pushed back." He said, gaining his confidence back. And he swore he could hear someone behind them choked on their food or something. Jihoon's eyes widened upon hearing that. His ears reddened but Seungcheol didn't notice, fortunately.

 

"Oh, well, my hair is so long it's such a nuisance," he fixed his hat unconsciously, trying to avoid Seungcheol's eyes. The latter found the situation interesting so he continued.

 

"Nice decision then. You looked so cute before now you're just straight up hot. I'm surprised, you know. I didn't even know it was you, at first." Seungcheol smiled thinking how smooth he was, Jihoon looked even more surprised at his straightforwardness.

 

"You've been watching me? I don't know you, though"

 

"I'm Choi Seungcheol, now you know it. We can go grab some lunch later if you don't mind."

 

Jihoon bit his lips, thinking for a good five seconds until he dropped the bomb, "sorry, but I have a plan with my boyfriend already."

 

And that someone behind them laughed this time. Seungcheol hoped he would choke on his food and die.

 

 

 

♧♧♧

 

 

 

 

"HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAH"

 

"Fuck you all!"

 

Wonwoo and Jeonghan laughed so loud that the whole cafeteria landed their eyes on them, wondering what's so funny that the two young beautiful boys laughed hysterically like that. They just didn't know it was because of their friend's failed attempt to flirt with a well-known honor student.

 

"Just drop it! Can you please at least a bit concerned at me? Whoa, some bestfriends you are!" Seungcheol drank his milk angrily. The other two busy wiping their tears from laughing too much and soon the laughter died down.

 

"Mingyu never told me that Jihoon already has a boyfriend, though. But seriously, Hyung, what's with your luck nowadays? Last week you got turned down by that Acting Department dude," Wonwoo shook his head in amazement. Jeonghan almost choked on his juice. Why did people keep choked on their food today?

 

"What? Jang Doyoon??"

 

"Just for fun, you know. I'm kind of lonely these days since you guys keep on ditching me for your dates" Seungcheol took a bite on his kimbap and almost threw it up because it's too spicy. Damn he even ordered the wrong menu. Poor boy just couldn't breathe in peace. Wonwoo noticed and tried to prevent himself from laughing or else his hyung would kick him in the shin. Jeonghan gave him a concerned look.

 

"I could set you up on a blind date. Sounds okay?"

 

"Let me think about it."

 

"Don't worry. Jisoo has a lot of nice friends."

 

"Just....not one of his church friend, okay? Not my type."

 

"What's your type, then, Hyung? Tiny tsundere type?"

 

"Shut up just go suck your boyfriend or something."

 

"HYUNG"

 

"Seriously, Seungcheol, that's not a nice thing to say. I know you're frustrated since you haven't had anyone's mouth go near your di-"

 

"YOON JEONGHAN. I SWEAR-"

 

"But Jeonghan Hyung is right, though. You're kind of sexualy frustrated I think you-"

 

"I'M OUT"

 

 

 

♤♤♤♤

 

 

Jihoon and Soonyoung sat at their usual spot; at the large hardwood picnic bench under the oak tree. It's located near their building and actually a perfect place for them to do their homework or some group project shits that they despise wholeheartedly (even for Jihoon). Well, though they mostly talked about nothing and even slept there, so, forget about homework.

 

"Okay, so I heard you have a boyfriend. How could you? I thought we're best friend!" Jihoon rolled his eyes. Soonyoung could be very dramatic at times.

 

"Says who?" asked Jihoon as he stared down at the table, remembering his weird encounter with Choi Seungcheol this morning.

 

"Junhui. He said he sat behind you on History of Western Music class."

 

"Well, shit."

 

"Mind to explain?" Jihoon took a deep breath before explaining the outline of his story.

 

"A guy named Choi Seungcheol tried to hit on me, I said I already have a boyfriend."

 

"The Choi Seungcheol? Whoa, that guy has quite a reputation, though. I guess it's probably because his friends are already taken so he flirts recklessly," Soonyoung assumed, Jihoon shrugged. "But I personally think that he is not a bad person. He is a fun guy though sometimes his jokes are so dad-like. Only Wonwoo would laugh at them."

 

"Oh, ya, I forgot you have classes with him and his group of friends. I only know Wonwoo, though. Mingyu couldn't shut up about how wonderful his boyfriend is." Jihoon recalled those times when Mingyu goes crazy talking about Wonwoo, his favorite ice cream, his deep voice, even his (lame) jokes. He never knew Mingyu is the type to go insane when he falls in love. Too bad he's falling every damn day.

 

"But hey, you have no interest in him? How did he flirt anyway?" Jihoon rubbed his face, kinda want to get those memories out of his head. Soonyoung waited patiently.

 

"Well, he......he said I look exceptionally hot today and invite me for a lunch together."

 

"Oh my God. Isn't he the first? Nobody ever calls you hot. They always point at your cute looks"

 

"Ugh, okay? Is that important?"

 

"I don't know, probably just Seungcheol having different vision. But that's a good thing, no?" Jihoon admitted that it was quite shocking. He totally hated it when people call him cute so being called hot is definitely everything new and it kinda made him flustered.

 

"I don't know."

 

"And Seungcheol is quite good-looking, tho."

 

"I don't usually go by the looks, you know."

 

"But first impression does matter, yes?"

 

Jihoon didn't answer. He just sighed and told Soonyoung to wake him up when it's time to go to their next class. And for the nth time in this life, Soonyoung wondered how this boy could become an honor student.

 

 

 

 

♧♧♧


	2. Okay? Okay.

 

Jihoon swore to God that he will fucking strangle Soonyoung first thing tomorrow. Because this was completely his fault! Him sitting in a cafe with this guy was entirely Soonyoung's fault!

( _"Jihoon-ah, Jisoo wants to set you up on a blind date! How does that sound?"_

_"That sounds horrible."_

_"Oh, come on! Give it a chance, okay? We can trust Jisoo! It's not one of his friends from the choir club I swear!"_

_"No!"_

_"Jihoon, please. I know how you always want to be in a relationship -don't even try to deny it okay, shut up just listen to me!-. I can tell just from the songs you composed and I know you hate me for saying this so I will stop it here. You know better."_

_"YOU READ MY COMPOSITIONS?! THE ONES I KEEP IN SECRET?!"_

_"DUH isn't that obvious?"_

_"Soonyoung, those drafts... oh my God, Kwon Soonyoung!"_

_"Lee Jihoon, just trust me okay??"_

_"Soonyoung, you know if this one is going to be super fucked up like before, I would likely to cut your balls, right?"_

_"I know. But you should cut Jisoo's first."_

_"And Jeonghan would cut mine."_

_"Now that's a fair game."_

_"Oh shut up!")_

Jihoon tightened his grip onto the tip of his mustang jacket, feeling the other's eyes on him. He didn't even know how to describe this situation. It's so weird and too coincidental that he even questioned himself if it's a hidden camera or something.

"So..."

"I'm going to fucking kill Soonyoung. And Jisoo." He didn't even realize he actually said the words out loud. The guy in front of him chuckled lightly. The guy, yes, Choi _'freaking straightforward'_ Seungcheol. As cliche as whatever you expected it to be.

"Don't do that. Jeonghan will bury your head in a pool of cement"

"What?"

"You did not just plan some sort of a crime in front of me, did you?"

"Crime?"

Right, seems like killing people doesn't qualify as a crime for Jihoon. But Seungcheol noticed something more important.

"Oh, you actually look really cute being all clueless like that." Jihoon gave him an annoyed look. _Not this shit again._

"I'm not clueless! And don't call me cute!"

"Yeah, you actually look freaking hot. You put your hair up tonight, too. I like that"

"Duh"

"It can't be because I said you looked hot the other day, right? Oh my God. You were too flustered that you refused to eat lunch together with me! You even lied about having a boyfriend, too!" Seungcheol sounded so excited, his eyes widened (and Jihoon swore to God his eyes were sparkling as if he just washed them with glittery water) and he even covered his mouth to top that. He looked like he just won a lottery or something. Jihoon scoffed. Seriously, now? Just how overconfident can this guy get? But to say that Jihoon was not flustered is just....

"I lied about having a boyfriend, yes, I'm perfectly aware of that. But I wasn't flustered! I was just annoyed at you! Why would I eat lunch with an annoying stranger?" Jihoon didn't know if his words were offensive or not until Seungcheol gave him that look. Jihoon almost, almost felt guilty but Seungcheol grinned at him. Okay, no need to feel guilty, this Seungcheol guy totally deserved it.

"Well, now you are on a date with me, an _annoying_ stranger." The grin got wider and Jihoon wanted to slap himself for forgetting the reason why he was here. The blind date. Yes. "Should we introduce ourselves?"

It would be plain rude to refuse the offer and just leave Seungcheol here, no matter how much he wanted to.

"Fine."

"I'm Choi Seungcheol. 21 years old. Musicology Department second year. From Daegu. The youngest in the family so bear with my cuteness (Jihoon almost gagged). I'm a positive and a pretty straightforward guy. Been single for 5 months and currently searching for a stable relationship. How about you?" Seungcheol gave him warm smile and an expecting look. Jihoon gulped and began to introduce himself. _Fuck everything, let's just do this and get it over with._

"My name is Lee Jihoon. Department of Composition, sophomore, turning 20 this year"

Seungcheol waited. He waited, and waited, but Jihoon just left everything at that.

"Really?? Oh, come on!"

"I don't really have anything to say about me, okay?"

"Seems like I have to dig the rest by myself, eh?" Jihoon shrugged. Seungcheol continued, "now let's order our drinks. What do you want?"

"Hot chocolate is fine"

"Oh, that's my favorite, too."

"I didn't say it was my favorite!"

"Ayy" The taller guy gave him a wink and left to the counter. Jihoon sighed as he felt his cheeks warmed at that silly action. _Ah, what's wrong with the heater?_ He thought.

Soon, Seungcheol came back with two cups of hot chocolate in his hands. He smiled that stupid smile as he handed Jihoon his drink. The smaller muttered a silent thank you.

"So, you are an honor student."

"Yeah."

"How is it?"

"Stressful."

Seungcheol leaned closer to the table between them, a grin never left his face. Jihoon gulped for the nth time, _what is it this time_?

"The topic is boring, isn't it?"

Jihoon looked up and almost regretted it immediately. Seungcheol's face was closer than he thought, and that fucking stupid grin of his, damn, _can you just drop it_?

"Why did you ask then?"

"Just to see where it goes." Seungcheol leaned back to his chair and Jihoon finally let out a breathe he didn't know he was holding. "This is not your first blind date, right?"

"Nope. Actually this is my fifth time"

"Been successful before?"

"Never. My dates were either boring, weird, straight-up freak, or whatever, anything but normal." Jihoon said as he eyed his drink, remembering all of those fucked-up memories that he hoped he never had. Seungcheol wondered what could go wrong with those dates. Jihoon is an interesting dude, in a weird way. He didn’t even know.

He put his arms on the table, a hand supported his face, "and how was I?"

Jihoon looked up and for the first time after he met the guy, Seungcheol gave him a scarily serious face. His heart raced wildly and he didn't even want to know why.

"You..." Seungcheol waited patiently and Jihoon held his breathe before he muttered the following words, "you are okay"

Seungcheol broke into a wide smile, showing his perfectly-shaped white teeth.

"Okay?"

"Okay."

"Uhm, we did not just quote-"

"The Fault in Our Stars? No, we didn’t."

"Okay" Seungcheol said, half laughing. Jihoon couldn't help but to let out a small laugh because Seungcheol is  ridiculous.

Maybe he had to forget about strangling his best friend. Save that for later, just in case.

 

 

♧♧♧

 

 

Seungcheol threw himself on the couch. The hard and bonecrashing couch now felt like it was made out of the finest material as he recalled his date for the night. How can a boy be so smol yet intimidating but cute but hot and adorable at the same time? Sure, Jihoon didn't seem to like him as much as he did but he could see the smaller boy would like him more in the future, so he could wait.

Then he remembered something. Something so important he wanted to hang himself on a tree.

_Oh my God, what's his number?_

 

 

♧♧♧

 

 

"You are so stupid." Wonwoo commented heartlessly. Seungcheol kicked his leg under the table but it could barely give the younger boy the effect he wanted, he just muttered a slow, uninterested _aw_ , with a straight face.

 

"I forgot, okay? It has nothing to do with me being stupid and I'm not stupid! And why are you so grumpy, today? Is it Mingyu or is it Clash of Clans?"

Wonwoo sighed, "combination of both"

"He beat you up on it? You are such a loser" Seungcheol shook his head and about to take a bite of his kimbap, but paused midway. Wonwoo gave him a look and scoffed.

"See? You are so stupid, Hyung"

Seungcheol groaned and threw his chopsticks on the table. He ordered the wrong menu, again.

"Argh! Why??"

"Hyung, actually this is nothing to be stressed-"

"Why didn't I ask his number whyyy"

"Oh, now we are talking about Jihoon?"

"And I can't concentrate at all today! I just wasted my last wons for this shiz!"

"Hyung you can just go to the ATM near the-"

"And where is Jihoon?? I thought I could spot him easily in this ridiculously crowded building because he is like the most attractive lil dude in the campus!"

"Hyung-"

"I need to find him and ask him to eat lunch with me!"

"You got no-"

"But I got no money left with me! Oh my God what should I do?"

"I told you to go to the ATM it's just 5 minutes walk away from our building!"

"Oh right I have coins with me maybe he wants a machine drink!"

"Hey what happened to him? He looks crazy mad!" Jeonghan and Jisoo approached their table, both carrying their meals. Wonwoo looked at Jisoo seriously.

"What?"

"Can you exorcize him? I think he might have been possessed by a satan or something"

 

 

♧♧♧

 

 

"Hey Jihoon!"

Jihoon turned around and found Soonyoung waving his hand. He furrowed his eyebrows because his blonde friend stood about 10 meters away from him. _Why didn't he come closer? That weirdo._

"What are you doing?" he yelled back. Actually glad that the area was empty because he swore they looked ridiculous right now.

"Me? Just in case you wanted to beat me for the blind date!"

Jihoon groaned. Now he really wanted to smack his head.

"Come here! I won't bite!"

"Really??"

"Yeah!"

Soonyoung jogged toward him and as soon as he came within reach, Jihoon smacked his head.

"Aw! You said you won't hurt me!"

"And you believed me."

"Damn it."

"That's for being such a good and perfect bestfriend. The blind date is undoubtedly so unforgivable of you, but secretly going through my secret folder and notes??"

"Hey it was a coincidence okay? I swear!"

"Hah okay. Right. Will let you go this time"

"But, seeing how you haven't hung me on a tree, the date went well?" Soonyoung asked cheekily as they walked together to their class. Jihoon hummed.

"Not bad actually."

"Hhmm, who's he? Do I know him?" Jihoon stopped in his track and stared at Soonyoung in disbelief.

"You don't know him?"

"Nope. I told you it's Jisoo's idea"

"Well, I guess it's safer for you to be clueless about my date"

"Oh come onnnn" Soonyoung whined.

"Whether I tell you or not you'll find a way to find out anyway"

"Ah, right" Soonyoung laughed like it's the funniest thing in the world. Jihoon shook his head. How in the hell did Soonyoung become his friend in the first place?

 

♢♢♢

 

 

**_< hey Jihoon, it's me! :-D>_ **

**_< who>_ **

**_< Seungcheol :-D got your number from jisoo>_ **

**_< oh hi. what's the matter?>_ **

**_< are u somewhere in the building? let's go grab some coffee! my treat! my prof hasn't come so i got really bored :-(>_ **

**_< if it's machine drink i don't want it>_ **

**_< damn how did u know??? :O>_ **

 

 

"OH MY GOOODDD"

"What now? Jihoon pretended like he never knew you?" Wonwoo asked cheekily, seems like Mingyu promised him something to get his mood back. Seungcheol groaned.

"How did he know I'm broke and currently cannot afford anything but a 500 won can of coffee?"

"Whoa, Hyung!" Wonwoo sat up straight, scaring Seungcheol a bit because of the sudden excitement.

"What?"

"It's him! He is the person for you, Hyung!"

Seungcheol tilted his head, confused. "Really? How can you be so sure?"

"Look! He knew it even before you told him! He is meant to control you, Hyung. None of us your friends could, but him. He is psychic! I can feel it." Wonwoo said it with fire and confidence in his eyes. Seungcheol frowned.

"I need to be controlled? What the hell, Jeon?"

"Well, yeah. You are kinda wild."

"Wild and sexy?"

"Hey that's my line!" A blonde muscular guy behind them suddenly yelled. It's just Jackson Wang the fencer. No biggie.

"Shut up, Jackson!" his friend smacked him in the head. His name is Mark something, Seungcheol couldn't remember. They ignored them and back to continue their convo.

"Now tell me, Jeon!"

"Tell you what, Hyung. Just go look into the mirror or something. I have business to do." Wonwoo packed his bag, shoving his expensive tuition books mercilessly. Seungcheol could see a glimpse of blue pajama pants inside his bag.

"Where are you going?"

"The prof obviously will not come any time soon. I'm going to Mingyu's place. Bye!" Wonwoo happily running out of the class. Seungcheol sighed while looking at his phone. Jihoon hadn't replied.

 

 

♢♢♢

 

 

**_< damn how did u know??? :O>_ **

 

Jihoon chuckled lightly at his reply. Fascinated at how he guessed it right. He was so tempted to text him back but nah, let's play around a little.

 

 

♢♢♢


	3. Hyung

 

 

 

The second time they met, it was raining, and Seungcheol was soaked while Jihoon was as dry as a bone. Seungcheol was just lurking around the campus, trying to find his friends since his phone died, then rain happened. Good thing he spotted a bus stop nearby, about 5 minutes later.

"Oh! Jihoon!" He couldn't hide his shock seeing the cute boy in a very unexpected place. Jihoon was surprised himself. He thought he might have a mini heart attack.

"Seungcheol?"

"I can't believe it. How are you? You haven't replied to my text" The taller pouted. Jihoon tried to ignore his act and focused on his current condition instead.

"You are drenched. Are you okay?"

"I'm okay" Seungcheol nodded innocently, looking down at himself then grinned like a kid. Jihoon shook his head.

"Where do you live?"

"Uhm, about 20 minutes by bus."

"Come with me. I live nearby."

Seungcheol couldn't believe his ears.

"Really??!"

Oh, how Jihoon hated the stars in Seungcheol's eyes. He lost his plan to the book store for this guy.

"Don't get too excited. I will do this to everyone, too."

Jihoon mentally snorted at himself. Seungcheol gave him a playful 'ayyy' combined with a big grin.

Seungcheol should stop before Jihoon started to get nervous.

"Come on!" Jihoon opened his umbrella, ready to go.

"Wait!"

"Now what?"

"Does that mean we will share an umbrella?"

"No. You walk under the rain."

Seungcheol widened his eyes in disbelief. _Ohmygod Jihoon is savage_. But Seungcheol wouldn't mind tho. Perhaps Wonwoo was right about Jihoon being the one that meant to control him. He should treat Wonwoo sometimes, boy needs some meat in his skinny body,

His imagination crashed when Jihoon started to laugh. Damn he looked so cute and adorable he got butterflies in his stomach.

"Come here, stupid. You'll catch a cold."

"Oh my God, what a relief. But seriously, I dont mind getting hit by the rain even though it's kinda prickly."

"Are you a masochist or some shit like that?"

"Isn't it too early for us to talk about this, Jihoon?"

"Just shut up before I kick your ass."

"Oh I would love t-"

"Shut up!"

 

 

 

 

 

Turned out Jihoon's flat was only five minutes walk. If Seungcheol knew this he would make them walk slower. The chance of walking with the shorter boy under the same umbrella was super rare though. Seungcheol regretted a bit.

And, Jihoon's flat was surprisingly..... nice. It's bigger than Seungcheol's, even. The view is amazing and super motivational, too. It's their faculty building. Imagine waking up to a campus being the first thing you see. That must be suck when you have a shitload amount of work to do. But it's Jihoon, the honor student. His title is stressful enough to hear. Oh, the poor thing.

"Here." Seungcheol didn't notice Jihoon rummaging his cupboard searching for a new towel since he's busy observing the room. He received the towel Jihoon handed him with a broken smile. He's freezing.

"Thanks!"

"The bathroom is over there. I will grab some clothes for you. And, uhm, do you want a hot chocolate or something?" Jihoon scratched his head, didn't know where else he could put his hand since it's awkward. The shorter boy questioned himself. _Why can't I act normally?_

Something inside his head told him _because it's Seungcheol_ and Jihoon mentally cursed. _Fuck you, brain, I never ask for your opinion._

"Aw, you are so sweet. You still remember my order from our first date."

"Just answer me before I change my mind!"

"Hot chocolate is fine." Seungcheol winked before he disappeared inside the bathroom. Jihoon threw a hand across his eyes and groaned. _Choi Seungcheol can you not_!

Not so long after that, there's a click of a door and Jihoon turned to see if Seungcheol has finished cleaning himself, and regretted it immediately. Choi Seungcheol casually getting out of the bathroom half-naked because yeah, let's show my date how hot my body is!

Jihoon turned back to focus on his hot chocolate before Seungcheol could catch him staring.

"Your clothes are on my bed."

He heard a rustling.

"A penguin onesie?"

 _'Yeah, to suppress your hotness'_ Jihoon's brain whispered quietly.

 

Jihoon turned with two cups of hot chocolate in his hands. He saw Seungcheol observing the piece of cloth curiously. ~~(He saw how toned his body is).~~ Then he unwrapped the towel from his lower body, right in front of Jihoon. The shorter boy almost dropped the cups, almost, thanks to Seungcheol's boxer.

"Gosh, Choi Seungcheol!"

"What?" He looked at him, grinning playfully, then slipped into the onesie like a kid.

"Yeah, whatever, we're boys, why being uncomfortable, right?"

Seungcheol laughed, "ah you're such a cutie."

And Jihoon couldn't believe what he just heard. He looked at the laughing boy. _You're the cute one what the fuck._

"What the hell, man? Can't you see yourself? You are currently wrapped in a piece of joke!"

"A piece of joke? No no no, this is super cute and it's yours. You should try it!"

"It was a birthday gift from my aunt five years ago. I didn't buy that. And no thanks I don't want to wear it."

"Let's make a bet then. Let's order some takeaway from two places and the food that arrived first is the winner"

"That sounds ridiculous"

"No it's not. Trust me"

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jihoon decided not to trust Seungcheol.

"OH MY GOD YOU LOOK SO CUTEEE"

Jihoon decided to never order chicken from that place ever again. How come it arrived two minutes later than Seungcheol's order? The place he ordered from picked up the call about ten seconds faster!

"Jihoon! Look at the camera!"

Why did he take Seungcheol in in the first place?

"A grumpy penguin! The cutest penguin I've ever seen in my life!"

Jihoon was supposed to be very angry at this moment. He should hit Seungcheol with his guitar for being so annoying. But he didn't. He ignored the rapid beating in his chest and questioned himself.

Seungcheol was in his favorite blue sweater and gray sweatpants. The sight of him wearing his clothes made him felt weird in the stomach.

Seungcheol was....very.....all out. To the point that Jihoon didn't know if the puppy-eyed boy really interested in him or just being his normal self. He didn't know how he usually behaves around his friends. He seemed freaking handsy.

And Jihoon was......either completely on the verge of falling or totally confused.

"Earth to Jihoon!"

"Now what?"

"Nothing. You zoned out. Don't worry, I won't send you off to Antarctica"

"Maybe that's better"

"Oh you hate being stuck with me?" Seungcheol pouted. Jihoon threw a pillow on his face.

"Don't do that!"

"So you like being stuck together with me?" Jihoon just stared at him, didn't know how to respond to that when suddenly Seungcheol was smiling oh so handsomely.

"I take that as a yes then."

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_< you left your wet clothes>_ **

**_< Keep it just in case I sleep over :-)>_ **

**_< lol wat??>_ **

**_< I’m serious. so when can I take u to another date?>_ **

**_< im free this weekend>_ **

**_< call! I'll pick you up>_ **

**_< let's just meet at the station>_ **

**_< That sounds like a cliche japanese dorama my sisters watch :/>_ **

**_< ugh>_ **

**_< :-D>_ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Being straightforward is, in fact, hard as fuck. Like you never know when will it bite your ass. Seungcheol always thought about the what-ifs and the consequences of his actions even though he never looked like the type.

In Jihoon's case.....

Seungcheol has already lost count at how many times he felt like there's a thunderstorm inside his chest. Sometimes he felt like he just did a marathon because the thumping of his heart didn't seem normal. And he just knew it, he already fell for the pastel-haired boy. Like, super whipped. He enjoyed the butterflies he had in his stomach whenever the boy laughs (and that's a super rare case, so the butterflies doubled in number), when the boy did something unexpectedly (like averting his gaze from Seungcheol or throwing some snarky comments that Seungcheol knew he never meant to), when the boy's ears turned into a deep red, because Jihoon doesn't really blush, it's only his ears, and Seungcheol found it fascinating.

And maybe, just maybe, Jihoon already fell for him too.

 

 

 

It's already been two months since the last raining incident and they already met several times, either unplanned and planned. And the text they sent to each other became a routine everyday, every hour even. From serious talk (Jihoon told him about his compositions and of course Seungcheol begged him to let him listen to one) to something super important like _"Jihoon, i dreamt about you in a grasshopper onesie last night"_ in which Jihoon replied with a _"if there is a middle-finger emoji I would send you a thousand of it"_. Sometimes Seungcheol would call him, asking how Jihoon's day went, and Jihoon would ask the same thing. The phone call ended up lasted for two hours.

But one day, Seungcheol disappeared. By disappear, meaning no text, no phone call, nothing. Jihoon wondered why, since it's just two days after exam period, he couldn't be busy with assignments, right? Jihoon didn't want to think about that too deeply and back to write a new song instead. He almost completed the song in a night, the title is called '20'.

Day two of Seungcheol being nowhere in sight, he decided to call the boy, but the lady said the number is out of service. Something didn't feel right so he tried to ask Wonwoo.

"Hyung said 'Don't look for me'. I didn't ask further because he looked terribly serious"

And Jihoon didn't know what to do.

 

 

 

 

 

**_< Choi Seungcheol where are you>_ **

**_< you owe me a box of ice cream>_ **

**_< no. seriously where are you, you little shit>_ **

**_< you just left and didn't say anything? wow fine>_ **

**_< not fine! pls reply>_ **

**_< you scared me>_ **

**_< hyung.....>_ **

 

 

 

 

It took a week for Seungcheol to reply.

 

 

**_< hey>_ **


	4. Captivated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for following this fic ;_; i'm not sure about this one but here you go. but first, uhm, ya, curl your fingers.

It took a week for Seungcheol to reply.

 

 

**_< hey>_ **

 

 

 

 

Jihoon almost dropped his phone. His heart felt like it was about to jump out of his ribs. He stared at the screen for a long time, then the second text came.

 

 

**_< open the door>_ **

 

 

He ran like his life depended on it and hurriedly opened the door for......whatever is waiting for him.

"Seung-"

He found himself being thrown into a hug. It's only been two months of knowing each other but it was the first time they became this close. So close that there's no room for Jihoon to breathe. (but lol who's he to complain) Before he could catch on what happened, Seungcheol unwrapped his arms around him, keeping them on his shoulders.

"It feels nice being able to see you, again."

Jihoon didn't know if Seungcheol's smile could get any faker than this.

"What happened to you? You look like shit." That fake smile got a little wider for a sec.

"It's nothing."

"It's not nothing, Seungcheol. You freaking disappeared for a week, so don't give me that bullshit."

"Jihoon..."

Jihoon led him to the couch to sit him down. He patted the older boy's head once before heading towards the kitchen. He came back not so long after that with a tray of hot chocolate and marshmallows. Seungcheol gave him a tired smile.

"Aw hot chocolate is like our 'it' item, don't you think?"

"Yea, right, whatever." Jihoon dropped himself beside him, eyes demanding for explanation. "Now tell me."

"Tomorrow, Jihoon." Seungcheol sighed, he put his head on the shorter's shoulder. "Let me sleep here, tonight. I need a company."

Jihoon gave up. Seungcheol was totally irresistible.

"Let me find you something to wear."

"I want that penguin onesie."

"Seungcheol, you are 21."

"Nothing will stop me, Ji."

"Don't call me 'Ji'!"

"Why?"

Because it's a cute nickname and it’s not Jihoon’s thing. He was glad Seungcheol couldn't see how his ears reddened at the moment.

"No reason"

"Hey, Ji, your bed looks big enough for me to join-"

"You sleep on the couch"

"But-"

"The couch!"

 

 

 

 

 

 

Of course Jihoon's not that heartless.

He woke up to a penguin staring at him with a set of lifeless eyes. What a nice thing to wake up to. He faintly remembered how Seungcheol begged to let him sleep on the bed. If not for the pouting face (plus the childish costume, which completed the look of a toddler), Jihoon would've smacked him on the head. He took a look at Seungcheol's sleeping face. Damn. The feelings he had right now was so complicated like, he didn't know if he's mad at him or wanted to pat his messy bed hair, or ran to the bathroom because Seungcheol opened his eyes and caught him staring.

"Good morning" he greet him with raspy (hot) voice, and a big grin. Jihoon looked away.

"Morning"

"You know, I have this habit of cuddling with whatever I see the first thing after waking up"

"You know, I have this habit of kicking everything I see after waking up" Seungcheol just stared at him, with eyebrows furrowed. Jihoon couldn't help but laugh.

"You should see your face! You fell for it? Oh my God"

"Oh you got me" Seungcheol said, smiling at Jihoon because the sight of him laughing was just.....out of the world. He swore Jihoon laughed at the most unexpected things. "But Jihoon.."

"What?"

"I'm serious about cuddling"

Oh, God, they were not even official yet and the hell was Seungcheol doing to him?

"I'm serious about kicking your ass out of the bed"

"You didn't say anything about my ass, tho"

Jihoon gave him a flick on the forehead and pulled down the penguin hood so it covered Seungcheol's eyes, ignoring the older's groan (or laughter), as he walked toward the kitchen.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"So, you like eating bird food?"

"God damn it, it's just cereal!"

"But bird food"

"Just because I don't eat froot loops like you doesn't mean you can call it bird food!"

"Why are you so protective over this b-"

"Cereal"

Seungcheol laughed in his penguin pajama. Jihoon laughed along with him because he found the situation hilarious. The weather outside was good. All is well.

 

 

 

Except

 

 

 

"You owe me a hugeass explanation, birdie"

"Aw is that a nickname for me?"

"You are supposed to feel offended. And don't change the topic!"

"But you're the one who eat bird f-"

"CEREAL!"

 

 

 

 

 

 

It's half past afternoon, Seungcheol already wrapped in the clothes he left at Jihoon's weeks ago, watching some music show on tv. His eyes fixated on some girl group dancing to pop music. Jihoon sighed, he wanted to ask him about his sudden disappearance but the moment was kinda.....

 

"Let's go to Han River, tomorrow"

"What?"

"Let's have a chicken,” _and beer_ , Jihoon added, “I know a friend who sells them near the river.”

"Ok"

 

It's almost like Seungcheol could read his mind. Having beer means story time, Jihoon thought. He wondered how huge his 'problem' was that he couldn't tell him while he's sober.

"I'm such a loser, don't you think? I need to get drunk first just to explain them to you"

"Don't say that. You are not a loser, just a little stupid at some point"

"I thought you were going to say something sweet"

"Nah. I will scare you if I do that"

"Show me" Jihoon turned at him then shook his head. No matter how big and glassy and sparkly Seungcheol's eyes were at the moment. Seungcheol whined.

"Honestly, how can you cope up with me?"

"What do you mean?"

"I even found myself boring. I never said anything sweet to you, it feels like it's only you who do all the works" Seungcheol looked at him like he just grew another head. Jihoon couldn't bear the staring, please say something Seungcheol. He didn't know what made him coming out like that, the atmosphere was good just now.

"Do you have these thoughts all this time? You really think so?" Seungcheol's serious tone scared him like no other, Jihoon gulped.

"Sometimes, it just crossed my mind. I mean, there's a reason I've been single for god-knows how long, no matter how many dates I had in the past. They never did well"

Seungcheol took his hands in his, caressing them softly.

"How dare you say something like that? After everything you did to me?"

"What......what did I do?"

"Lee Jihoon, look at me" And Jihoon looked up at him, automatically trapped in Seungcheol's eyes. Those pair are to die for, how he hoped he could wake up to them for the rest of his life.

"The reason I'm here right now, Jihoon, it's because of you"

"But really, Seungcheol, what have I done? I can't-"

"You captivate me, Jihoon. You do"

Jihoon didn't know how to respond. Shit, he didn't feel  like himself. He couldn't recall everything Seungcheol said just now. How, why, when....

"You might not realize this and this might sound cheesy as fuck, but the way you smile, the way you laugh, the way you show how much you care about me, shit, Jihoon, even the way you curse at me. I adore you for everything that you do"

"You adore me for cursing at you?"

"I know right? It's ridiculous"

"No it's not. I like it too when you're wrapped up in a fucking onesie. You look so innocent like I'm afraid I could hurt you"

"You do realize that you just sorta confessed to me, right?" Jihoon pulled his hands only to smack Seungcheol's arm.

"Nice, now the atmosphere is ruined!"

Seungcheol chuckled lightly, it's amusing seeing Jihoon all red and grumpy like a child. He grabbed his hand softly.

"No, Jihoon, but I'm completely serious about everything I said just now"

"Me too"

"Should I buy another onesie? I didn't know you like it that much"

"Should I curse you a lot more from now? You seem to love it very much"

"Should I kiss you so you can stop stealing my line?"

"Should I-"

Seungcheol leaned over to kiss Jihoon on the cheek. He stayed there, grinning ear to ear. He wanted to see Jihoon's face but boy might be too embarrassed now. But the position was tiring so he sat back to his seat. He saw Jihoon's eyes widened, looking at him like really Seungcheol? It's just a kiss on the cheek, but guess what the both of them had in their stomach right now. Butterflies and all that fireworks shit.

"Seungcheol"

"Yes?"

"Doesn't this remind you of something?"

"The Japanese dorama my sisters watch?"

"Ugh"

But he's right, though.

 

 

 


	5. To Tell You The Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure about this one. Haven't checked it. :/ Btw thanks again for the subscription, comments, and kudos. I love you guys!

 

 

 

*

"HYUNG!" Wonwoo ran dramatically and brohugged Seungcheol like he hasn't seen him in years.

"Wow, you must really miss me, Jeon."

"Not really, Jeonghan hyung won't laugh at my jokes. It's irritating." Seungcheol pushed him lightly. Wonwoo laughed and muttered a short 'I'm serious, tho'.

"Where's he?"

"Jeonghan hyung? Looking for a place to sleep"

"Jisoo's?"

"Where else?" Seungcheol shook his head at his friend's habit, that same boy he knew from high school who could fall asleep whenever and wherever he placed his butt at.

"Hyung"

"What? If you want a story, not now, okay? I'm hungry" Seungcheol gave the younger a pat on the shoulder as he was about to walk away.

"I only want to ask about Jihoon, though"

"Oh, Jihoonnie?" Seungcheol turned on his heels, suddenly grinning from ear to ear. Wonwoo frowned.

"So, it's not Jihoon but Jihoonnie, now? And Hyung, don't give me that smile. It's creepy"

"Jihoon will smack me on the head if I call him names. And this smile is not for you, Jeon, get your facts straight"

"What?" Wonwoo looked at him like he's crazy.

"Go look for a place to eat. Bye."

Wonwoo wondered what's wrong with his Hyung's system.

"OH!"

"What."

"OHHH"

"Choi Seungcheol."

"YOUR HAIR!"

Jihoon dragged Seungcheol away from his doorstep. The older boy kept making weird noises behind him that he couldn't help but cover his ears (it's either the noise or his bright red ears).

"Jihoon! Your hair!"

"Just drop it, Seungcheol, I swear to God..." Jihoon sighed as they entered the elevator. Seungcheol kept looking at him with jaw almost hitting the floor.

"But your hair.....why...."

Jihoon waited until they reached the ground floor to answer him. Actually waiting till he wasn't too flustered to face Seungcheol. Yeah.

"Well, my hair got damaged. And I can't bring myself to pay mad money for those expensive hair products. Does it look......bad?" Jihoon touched his newly-dyed brown hair, suddenly feeling self-conscious (definitely Seungcheol's fault). But the taller only shook his head as he also ran his hand through those smooth locks. Bad? What in the hell is this guy even thinking about? Nothing can beat natural hair color! And Jihoon looked undoubtedly gorgeous, fresh-looking, cute, adorable, and hot in that. Not to mention that plaid blue shirt with lowcut tank top underneath. God damn it.

But Seungcheol knew better not to sputter his heart out at the moment.

"You look amazing"

Very smooth.

They stare into each other's eyes until Jihoon felt his face warmed up. Seungcheol realized this and moved his hand from his hair and take Jihoon's hand in his.

"Let's go"

"Jihoon, call me 'hyung'"

"Wha-"

"Pleaaseee"

"Hyung....Seungcheol Hyung"

"Awwww it sounds the best coming from you"

The guy sitting in front of the foodtruck covered his mouth and Jihoon was sober enough to know that he's laughing at Seungcheol. He only managed to gulp down three glasses and gave up on it already because apparently cider tastes better. Soju is not his thing, or probably he's just too young to understand the taste. But Choi Seungcheol, knowing his real intentions that night, has been drinking simultaneously until he lost his sanity. Not like he has a lot to begin with.

Jihoon only stared at the boy, who stared back at him with typical huge smile and moony eyes. It's silent but there's a tension.

"You like me, right? Jihoon?"

"Yes, Hyung" Seungcheol hummed cutely at that. Jihoon would cringe if they were in a normal condition.

"If my parents disown me, and I have no money left with me, and I have to work my ass off but got not much time to spend with you-" Jihoon held his breathe, "you still want to stay with me, right? Jihoon?"

Was this what that was all about? Seungcheol's not that good at summary.

"Of course, Hyung."

Seungcheol, still with lips stretched up, leaning closer as he rested his jaw on his palm.

"But, Jihoon, I'm a bad son. Like really bad. I'm the only son they have, Jihoon. But I disappoint them"

Jihoon wished Seungcheol would erase that smile off his face. It's sickening.

"I don't know who is at fault and what is wrong, Jihoon. I live my life as per normal. I live my life looking up to my father because he's a cool man, like, the kind of dad in movies with a son on his shoulder, running around the house screaming 'Wheee we're flying' so the son dreams to grow up and get big so he can fly like his father, too"

Glassy-eyed Seungcheol still managed to smile. Jihoon noticed he wasn't as drunk anymore and shifted closer to the boy.

"Jihoon, I'm very much healthy, you notice?"

Jihoon nodded his head, slightly confused. Drunk (or tipsy) Seungcheol changes topic quite randomly.

"But they think I'm a little sick in the head, Jihoon, they want me to see a therapist"

And Jihoon immediately knew what he was talking about. He kinda guessed it, though, at the back of his head. Since it's not a rare case. Jihoon thought Seungcheol overreacted a bit in the beginning, thinking his parents will disown him. This ain't a makjang drama? No?

"Last week Mom called me, Dad was sent to the hospital for myocardial bullshit, and I don't know, Jihoon. It's complicated. My Dad was mad at me for being normal, he said he didn't want to see my face until I get the therapy, so imagine how I feel when I stepped into the hospital room"

Jihoon couldn't imagine how he felt.

"I feel real sick, Jihoon. When I saw Dad's sleeping face on the bed I feel like, fuck, I have a freaking disease I can't get closer to him because I'm dangerous"

"No, you're not" Jihoon opened his mouth for the first time, only to deliver the truth, but kinda meaningless with Seungcheol's current condition. Right, the half drunk boy only shook his head.

"I know I'm not but when I was there, it's like there's a dark cloud all over my brain" Seungcheol groaned, covering his face with his palms. Jihoon waited.

"I stayed mostly at home with my sisters. Too chicken to face my own Dad who used to be my closest bestfriend. My sisters are okay with me, though. Like nothing has changed in the family. And my Mom," Seungcheol sighed, "God, I love her, she has a very soft heart. I always cry whenever she gives me this pity look. Without her knowing, of course. I'm still trying to manage my big boy image in front of her"

Jihoon moved to wipe the tears on Seungcheol's cheeks. The latter looked down blankly, like there's too many scenes going on inside his head at the moment.

"We are the kind of family that will go to picnic on Sunday morning, chilling at the beach in the summer, watching dramas together like those in sitcoms. It's like one cannot function properly with a person missing. And my sisters baby me a lot, they still pinch my cheeks and pat me on the head lovingly like I'm a puppy"

Jihoon smiled hearing that. Actually it's quite obvious in what kind of family Seungcheol was coming from. His house must smell like freshly baked cookies.

"But, shit, they gave me a box of condoms and flavored lube last year for my birthday"

Jihoon laughed at that, like super loud. Seungcheol looked at him, amused, with tear-stained face. Jihoon noticed and stopped immediately. He cleared his throat, muttering a sorry.

"No, no. I like you the best when you laugh like that"

"Don't talk about me. It's about you"

"Right" Seungcheol smiled and grimaced a bit. He massaged his temple "Ugh am I drunk or am I dreaming?"

"Seungcheol" Jihoon reached for his hand.

"I'm okay. I'm okay, Jihoon. You're the first person who knows about this, and I'm glad. You listen well" Seungcheol put his hand on top of his and gave it a squeeze. Jihoon almost felt bad.

"Seungcheol, I didn't do anything-"

"Bullshit" Jihoon's heart dropped for a sec. "You listened to me with patience. You gave me reassuring smile and I know that you're sincere even if I'm kind of drunk right now. And you're here with me, Jihoon. That, alone, is enough"

Jihoon almost cried because, fuck, wasn't this the first for him? Being in a sappy romantic sentimental scene in real life? Plus the guy in front of him, the guy he's in love with, gave him the strength he was not sure where he could find it if not from his comforting words, and stupidly handsome smile. If not from Choi Seungcheol himself.

So, Jihoon leaned forward and kissed Seungcheol full on the lips. He gave onto it, gave all to it, and make sure the older could feel just how much Jihoon wanted him. Too bad it only lasted for barely half a minute, because Jihoon's not stupid, they were still in a public place.

"Jihoon" Seungcheol whispered weakly.

"Yes?"

"Did you just-"

"Are you a girl? Yes, I kissed you, Hyung. Yes I did" Jihoon chuckled because Seungcheol looked like a high school girl from some unrealistic teen drama. Like Jihoon was any better, apparently not because....oh, oh, look at his cute red ears.

What came next was totally unexpected. Seungcheol gave him a peck on the lips and grabbed his hand.

"Let's go home"

Jihoon wondered what Seungcheol meant by home.  



	6. Simple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy crap what did I just write. btw THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING, GUYS! kudos, commenting, READING this imperfection.....I sincerely thank you all. <3

 

 

 

Jihoon found himself staring at the television for God-knows how long already. He was thinking about his life, if it's real or nah. If it's not some chick-flick dramas. Because everything did remind him of those stories on the internet. About a gay son who got despised whole-heartedly by his parents who think that liking someone from the same sex is some kind of urban myth or something.

But thanks God, Soonyoung distracted him.

 

 

**_< jihoon, prof kim just sent me the project details due next month. you got it?>_ **

**_< idk. havent checked. busy af.>_ **

**_< what r u up to? a date with seungcheol hyung?>_ **

**_< yea yea>_ **

**_< you guys are official?? WHOA!!>_ **

**_< shut up im busy>_ **

 

 

 

So 'unimportant' that Jihoon couldn't help but to think again. And again.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The next day, the whole campus knew about Jihoon and Seungcheol going out. Thanks to Soonyoung's busy ass.

 

 

 

**_< oh, so, we are officially dating now? :-)))>_ **

**_< shut up soonyoung is an idiot>_ **

**_< so i can introduce u as my boyfriend now? :-)))>_ **

**_< where are u? wanna get hit?>_ **

**_< uhmmm where am i let me see hhmmmm inside ur heart? :-))>_ **

**_< goddamnit seungcheol i'm going to kick you in the arse!>_ **

**_< ohhhh looking forward to that ;-)>_ **

 

 

 

Seungcheol tried to suppress his laughter since he's in the middle of the class right now. Jeonghan gave him the look and rolled his eyes. His bestfriend couldn't get more obvious than this.

"Young love, full of butterflies and roses"

"And yours is old?"

"Do we have to talk about this? I don't want to share sappy stuffs with you, Seungcheol. Not here when I need a full mark for this class."

"Jeonghan, you started it."

"I just want to tease you a bit, though. And to remind you the pizza you owe us"

"Pizza? Us?"

"For the successful blind date, idiot. And by 'us', it's me and Jisoo."

"Jeez, it's just pizza."

"Still, your treat."

Then there's a slam.

"I'd rather have you guys sleeping than having a conversation about something I do not care about. Leave while you still can. Mr. Yoon? Mr. Choi?"

Wonwoo turned around to see their expressions, then laughed in silence. That asshole.

"We're sorry, sir"

"Well, whatever. If you wanna talk make sure I don't notice. One more talking and you'll never get higher than B!"

"Yes, sir"

Seungcheol and Jeonghan looked at each other and sighed together. So much for getting a full mark.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_< Jihooonnnn>_ **

**_< what is it?>_ **

**_< why cant i see u in campus?>_ **

**_< it will be a f-ing disaster! everyone is talking abt us!>_ **

 

_'Choi Seungcheol is calling'_

 

"Hm?"

"Is it that time of the month again, Ji?"

"What the hell are you talking about? I'm a guy???"

"Okay, okay, calm down"

"You won't let me!"

"HAHAHAHAHAAH you're right!"

"What is it, Hyung?"

"Aw, you just called me Hyung"

"What is it, Choi Seungcheol?"

"Hhmmm"

"HAHA got you!"

"Laugh like that again! It's cute!"

"Never. What's the matter?"

"Go with me in 10?"

"Where to?"

"Shopping for pajamas."

"Hyung....."

"I'm serious. I saw this polkadot pajamas online and it looks super fluffy and definitely going to be very useful in winter. It's available in two colors, Ji! Let's buy it!"

"Hyung......"

"Ok ok I'm kidding."

"Oh, I started to believe it, though."

"Hahahahahah oh that's cute."

"How is everything about me cute?? Ok, really now, what's the matter?"

"Nothing? I just want to hear your voice and see you in person but apparently you don't want to meet me."

"It's not like that, Seungcheol. Why did you sound so sad?

"Jihoon, you wanna break up? You don't want to see me?"

"What the fuck? We are not even together."

"Do you want to be my boyfriend, then?"

"Hyung......"

"I'm not even joking, Jihoon. I miss you."

"..........."

"Jihoon, you still there?"

"Yeah...yeah......."

"Jihoon, I haven't seen you in a week, how can you do this to me? I know you've been preparing for the showcase, I know how hard you work on it, but, Jihoon, I'm being selfish right now,"

"Hyung, I'm.....I want to see you, too"

"What's stopping you?"

"Nothing, actually"

"You want to meet me?"

"Of course! But cut it, Seungcheol, why are you super cheesy today?"

"Do you miss me like I do, Jihoon?"

"Dude, you want me getting all flustered with red ears here? When a lot of people are watching me?"

"HAHAHAHAHAH this just sounds like you. Oh my God, Jihoon, I'm serious, I want to see your face like right now."

"I'm packing my bag."

"I'm walking to the bus stop near the gate. See you there, love."

"Oh my Goooddd will you stop??"

 

 

Seungcheol made a kissing noise, earning a curse from the other line and a judging look from Wonwoo.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

They spent the rest of the afternoon talking with legs tangled up on the couch, Seungcheol's television playing some sappy low-budget drama (it's so bad that Jihoon felt embarrassed, Seungcheol had to change it to some cooking channel). At a certain point the atmosphere changed and suddenly Jihoon was curled up in Seungcheol's  embrace. Oh, young love, full of butterflies and roses, if we want to quote Jeonghan.

Some minutes later, Wonwoo and Mingyu barged in, bringing boxes of pizza with them.

"Oh, so you guys are boyfriends now?" Mingyu smirked. Seungcheol hummed happily.

"No." said Jihoon. Seungcheol threw him a hurtful look.

"Oh my God, Jihoon, I thought our feelings are mutual??"

Jihoon just shrugged and grabbed a piece of pizza with lots of pineapple on it. Wonwoo laughed so loud Seungcheol wanted to shove dirty sock inside his mouth.

"Hyung, you don't get the hint? He wants a proper confession with roses and a mob of people singing on the street!" Mingyu said in between his laughter. Jihoon smacked his head with whatever it is near him (turned out to be some old magazine, fortunately). Seungcheol gasped.

"Jihoon, I thought you're the 'kiss and confess' type!"

"Will you guys drop it? Let's eat in piece and please stop picking on me."

Didn't want to piss Jihoon off any further, they continued to eat with a lot of talking and teasing, Seungcheol's turn now. Wonwoo revealed a lot of embarassing things about his hyung in front of Jihoon, like when he fell off the tree or when he slipped in front of a bunch of hot girls at the club or when he got turned down by some dudes at some parties. The hang out between the four boys went by smoothly and Wonwoo now got to know Jihoon more. At 6 pm, Wonwoo and Mingyu bid them a goodbye and gave Seungcheol a personal 'good luck'. Seungcheol shooed them off.

"Ah, what a long day." He sighed and threw himself on the couch. Jihoon took a seat on the other end, far away from him. Seungcheol noticed his expression and the crossed arms.

"Hey, Ji, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Hey, can you turn the tv on?" he replied flatly, not even looking at him. Not even complaining at the nickname.

"Yeah, sure."

Seungcheol wanted to press him more but something held him back. With the television on, showing a variety show of idols he doesn't care about, and he's sure neither does Jihoon. But Jihoon didn't ask him to pass him the remote, he just stared straight at the screen, not moving. Seungcheol's mouth was so itchy he almost 'HEY' him. What's been bothering him?

A few minutes later, Seungcheol couldn't bear with the uncomfortable silence anymore.

"Ji, wanna talk?"

"About what?"

"Uhm.....are you upset about something?" Seungcheol hesitated. Jihoon looked down, thinking.

"Yeah, kinda."

"Something from today's event?"

"Yeah."

"Can I come closer?"

Jihoon surprised at how timid Seungcheol sounded. Where did those overflowing confidence go?

"Yeah."

Seungcheol stood up and took a seat right beside him when he could just slide himself like he used to. They were in the same couch what the fuck.

"So...." Seungcheol started, heart racing like a speeding Bugatti. Jihoon's condition was no better either. _Well, shit, what's with the tension_.

"Seungcheol, let's relax a bit."

"Yeah, yeah, I don't like being like this either. You....look scary and super distant when upset. I'm not used to it." Seungcheol laughed nervously. Jihoon remained the same.

"You can look forward for more in the future."

"You can look forward for my effort to get your mood back, then. Starting from today." Seungcheol turned to face him, gaining his confidence back. Jihoon gave him a side glance. "Now, tell me, Lee Jihoon. What's been bothering you?"

"It's kinda embarrassing actually." Jihoon bit his lip.

"No, no, it's okay, just tell me."

Jihoon took a deep breathe.

"Earlier, when Mingyu teased us about being boyfriends, I said no right? Because, well, it's not official yet? It's not like I want a confession or shit like roses and chocolate, I believe we can form a relationship naturally but the way you replied him made everything sounds like a joke and I don't like it."

Seungcheol waited for him to continue.

"And I wonder, how can you joke about it like that? Blatantly talk about how to confess to someone who's there, present, actually sat right beside you, with your friend, in a playful tone like you want to toy with me?"

Jihoon looked at him, eyes glassy because apparently he couldn't let out his problem without shedding tears. He hated himself for that. He hated himself for showing this side of him in front of Seungcheol.

"Hyung, I cherish the relationship I have with you right now. Like completely. I'm glad I found someone like you. You like me so much sometimes I wonder if you know that I like you, too, like a lot, I wonder if it shows. I'm scared of not being enough," At this point, tears already flowed down his cheeks, and Seungcheol's gentle thumb was there to wipe them off his face. He shook his head.

"My last relationship was shit. That fucker only used me for his own benefit and I fucking regretted every piece of memory I had with him,"

"Jihoon-"

"I'm sorry I'm overreacting"

"No, Jihoon, no, you're not. I was so fucking insensitive earlier. I'm sorry, I was wrong,"

Jihoon shook his head lightly, tears started to creep out of his eyes again. Seungcheol couldn't stop himself from pulling him into his embrace. He stroked his brown hair lovingly, letting him listening to his rapid heartbeat.

"Jihoon, I'm very upset for what you've gone through in the past. And you know that I'm not playing around with you, right? I like you, Jihoon, I sincerely do. And I know you like me just as much," Seungcheol gave him a kiss on top of his head, "Don't ever think about not being enough. You mean so much to me, Jihoon. Please, remember that"

The arms wrapped around his waist tightened.

"Jihoon, look at me," He put his hands on the side of his upper arms. The shorter looked up with watery eyes. Seungcheol caressed his tear-stained cheek softly. "You're beautiful, Jihoon. Fuck those jerks for missing this out. Their fucking loss,"

Jihoon smiled at that, and Seungcheol couldn't hold himself any longer. He kissed him. Once, twice, until they felt the need to catch a breathe. Jihoon's arms were wrapped around his shoulder and Seungcheol's own on his hips when they stopped. Oh, oh, it felt so fucking nice. With face flushed and a signature grin, Seungcheol gave a quick peck on Jihoon's lips.

"Oh my God, Jihoon. Look at you." Jihoon still couldn't take his eyes off Seungcheol, "you look beautiful as fuck I want to confess right now"

Jihoon blinked once, "you did it in every chance you got, silly!"

"No, this time I want to make it clear that we're in a relationship. Romance included."

"I can't fathom whatever it is inside your head." He shook his head, his hands removing Seungcheol's own from his waist, only to hold them. "I told you I don't care about anything like that. We like each other, we want to form a relationship, we both invest our feelings into it, we are dating"

"You make it sound so simple."

"It's simple. The complicated things are just about to begin. Really. The rest is up to us."

Seungcheol looked at him like he was a saint, he faintly muttered, "Come here."

Jihoon smiled and moved to settle himself on Seungcheol's lap. The older's arms wrapped around his waist automatically.

"Can I call you my lover, now?"

"Boyfriend."

"They're the same! Just a little poetic."

"Yes, Hyung." A kiss on the cheek. "Yes, you can!"

Seungcheol laughed happily and pulled Jihoon to his chest.

 

 

 

 

"Oh, Jihoon."

"Yes?"

"What are you going to do with Mingyu?"

"Easy. I won't help him write lyrics anymore. Gone is his A plus"

"Savage


End file.
